


Dates, Boyfriends, Breakups and.... sex in the end?

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is lonely. Midorima wants to get rid of Takao. Kagami and Aomine are "fighting". Kise thinks everyone broke up with each other. </p><p>(The best way I could describe it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates, Boyfriends, Breakups and.... sex in the end?

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what happened here

"You want me to..... go on dates Takao-kun?" Kuroko said over the phone.

"Just to get him off my back." Midorima replied. 

"Well... okay."

He looked at his two friends who were arguing. "I'll see him soon." 

A sigh escaped his lips as he walked away.

They didn't even notice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Tetsu-chan!" Takao waved. "Shin-chan said you wanted to hang out!" He grinned. 

"Of course." 

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" 

"If you'd like."

"So polite!" 

Kuroko had to secretly check his phone. He texted both Kagami and Aomine, but they never replied.

"Hm? Tetsu-chan, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad." Kuroko sipped on his shake. 

".....Don't lie to me, Tetsu-chan!" 

Kuroko shook his head. "Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine. Do you want to hang out tomorrow at the same time?

Takao blushed and exploded with happiness. "Another date?! Yes, of course!" 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Give me that!" Aomine snatched Kagami's phone. "Tetsu, you jackass! Where are you?"

"I was on a date with Takao-kun." 

"Date?!" Kagami shouted. "With that hawk-fucker?!"

"You two were busy so I thought I'd leave you two alone."

"Kuroko!"

"Please calm down."

"Fucking hell," Aomine muttered. "Whatever, Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun, I-"

They ended the call.

"I was a better boyfriend to Kuroko than you were." Kagami joked. 

"What?" Aomine laughed. "Funny- "Cause I was a better boyfriend than you." 

"Dude, what have you done to Kuroko?"

"What have you done to him?"

"Don't test me, Ahomine." 

Aomine grinned. He pushed Kagami on the fence. "Don't test  _me_ , Bakagami."

Their lips were so close. 

"Ahomine-!"

"Wanna make a bet?" Aomine leaned in. "We can date each other for a month to see who's a better boyfriend." 

Kagami licked his lips and kissed Aomine's. "I'll win." 

So they kept their "fighting act" for a month. 

And in between that month... 

 

* * *

 

 

"Tetsu-chan, you wanna go out with me?"

Kuroko smiled. "You want me to... be your boyfriend, Takao-kun?"

"Yes! We've been going on dates for a while. And I really like you, Tetsu-chan!"

"Really? What a coincidence. I like you too." 

"So...." Takao leaned over the table and kissed Kuroko's head. "It's official." 

He nodded, checking his phone in the corner of his eye. 

Takao noticed it every day and didn't bother to bring it up.

 

* * *

 

 

"Another one-on-one, Taiga?" Aomine asked. 

"Didn't.... we have.... one..... last night...?" Kagami panted on the floor. He wiped his lips. 

"I'm talking about basketball. But I could destroy you again like I did right now and last night." 

Aomine's phone vibrated. 

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko's soft voice said. 

"Hey, Tetsu!"

"Where have you've been? And Kagami-kun..." 

"Oh! Um.... We've been.... fighting." Aomine quickly lied. 

"You two are dating." 

"Fuck!" Kagami swore in the back. 

"Sorry, Tetsu... It just.... happened. Besides, you've been gone too." 

"I'm dating Kazunari-kun. You two left me so.... I went to him." 

"Midorima got you too?" Aomine asked. "I mean.... congrats." 

"H-Hey.... Tetsu-chan?" 

They heard Takao's voice in the background. 

"Oh shit-" Kagami swore. 

"See ya, Tetsu." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wh...What did you say, Kuroko?" Takao stopped in his tracks. 

"No, Kazunari-kun, whatever you think it isn't-"

"You only went out with me because your friends left you?" Takao felt tears coming. "I..."

"No, it isn't like that, Kazu-"

"Leave me alone, Kuroko."

The sound of that spat broke Kuroko's heart. He hadn't heard his family name from Takao in a while. "No, please-" Kuroko covered his face. "Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry.."

"Takao!"

They were both crying, unable to say anything.

 

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry, Tetsu..." Aomine said. "We didn't mean to break you guys up."

"We just... sparked. And we left you alone. You have every right to hate me and Daiki."

"I liked him so much..... He made me so happy.... Takao-kun," Kuroko cried in his arms. "T-Takao... kun..." 

"Midorima made this mess, didn't he?" Kagami said.

"H-He wanted me to go on dates with Takao-" 

He couldn't even say his name. 

"During those dates...I fell for him.... Th-Then we started dating..." 

"Call Midorima and settle this. Takao won't pick up his phone, chances will be he's with him."

Aomine forced Kuroko to sit up. He shoved a tissue in his chest. "Go." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mi-Midorima-kun!" Kuroko said. "Please let me talk to Takao-kun!"

Midorima sighed. "I know everything that happened. I would tell him the truth myself but that job belongs to you.... Takao!" 

"What's up, Shin-chan?"

The shuffling of the phone exchange was heard. 

"Hello?"

"Takao-kun!"

".....Tet- Kuroko? I said I want you to-"

"Please let me speak! Midorima set the both of us to go on dates! I agreed because I felt lonely! During our dates I-"

"I don't want to hear it." 

"Yes you do! During our dates I fell in love with you! The void in my heart was gone! I rather spend all eternity with you than anyone else!" 

(Aomine and Kagami gasped from way back- That was a lot of emotion from Kuroko!)

".....You're.... You're not lying, Tetsu-chan?"

And Kuroko seen it. Takao's smiling face with tears down his cheeks. 

"Why would I lie over something important like that? You have no idea how much I cried..." 

"....I'll be there in five minutes, Tetsu-chan!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Takao ran out of Midorima's house. 

"Well, I did I good job this time." 

But like Kuroko, he lost his best friend. 

"I'm a bit lonely too..." 

And if on cue, his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Midorimacchi! Aominecchi broke up with me to date Kagamicchi! And Takaocchi broke up with you to date Kurokocchi?! I'm so alone!" 

"That's a lot off cchis..." Midorima muttered. "You and me both."

"Would you be my boyfriend Midorimacchi?!" 

"Wh-What?!" 

"Takaocchi broke up with you!"

Midorima sighed. "Stay where you are. I'll be there quickly as possible." 

 

* * *

 

"I should've listened to you, Tetsuya," Takao hugged his boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

"No more of that..." Kuroko mumbled in his chest. "Let this moment last.." 

Takao kissed Kuroko. A little bit of tears entered their lips. 

"Yes..." 

 

* * *

 

"So..... It's the end of the month..." Aomine said as he snuggled in Kagami's chest. "Who was better?"

"No," Kagami said. "No.... I don't want to break up, Daiki..." 

"What the hell are you saying, Bakagami?"

"I want to be your boyfriend as long as we can. I'm not good with this love-dov shit, okay?" 

"Me either, so why the hell do you want to date?" 

"Cuz I like you?" 

Aomine laughed dryly. He kissed Kagami's cheek. "Heh, okay." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Midorimacchi.....!" Kise stopped a moan. "H....Hey!" 

Midorima ignored and stopped his yelling with a kiss. "Shut the hell up." He softly grinded. He gnawed Kise's ear, leaving his marks on his neck. 

"Ne.... stop...!" 

His hands made his way to Kise's pants. "May I, Kise...?" 

Kise's cheeks rose. "Y-Yes-" 

 

 

 

....... At least they all had someone. 


End file.
